Todo un semental
by Ola-chan
Summary: De cómo dos centauros adolescentes intentan perder la virginidad y terminan en el hospital. Relato corto. EREN X LEVI (ereri-centauros-accidentes) Participa del #FanFestEreri


—¡Hoy será el gran día! —dijo Eren, el joven centauro que había dejado de ser potro y ya era todo un semental…casi todo un semental.

Dirigiéndose hacia la zona roja de su tribu, iba galante, trotando armoniosamente con la bolsa colgada al hombro.

Hoy, Eren Jaeger de quince años, perdería la virginidad con una prostituta.

 **-TODO UN SEMENTAL-**

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Levi era nuevo en el pueblo, acababa de llegar del bosque de Sina para vivir con su tío Erwin en la ciudad de Sthones. No conocía las costumbres del lugar, mucho menos sus caminos, por lo que decidió quedarse en un solo sitio en espera de que el sirviente de Erwin llegase para recogerlo.

Consigo traía un bolso mediano y su arco de arquería, Levi era un aficionado a este deporte, sus demás pertenencias llegarán al puerto Gaviota dentro de dos semanas. Cuando se hubiera instalado en casa de su tío.

Al ser un centauro de color negro azabache y piel blanca, llamaba mucho la atención, más fingía ignorar las miradas de los otros centauros con una cara fría y estoica.

Esperó parado en aquella curiosa calle por donde colgaban faroles de seda china de un intenso color rojo, y las puertas estaban adornadas con cuentas de perlas rojas y bolitas carmesí.

Todas las yeguas tenían flores en el cabello y lazos en la cola, muchas habían pintado sus labios con frutos rojos y coloreado sus mejillas a base de pellizcos. Iban con el torso desnudo y Levi apartó la mirada cuando un centauro manoseó el pecho de una de ellas.

Qué pueblo más lleno de libertinaje, pensó sin moverse de su sitio y con los brazos cruzados.

Distraído en el contar de las hojas de la higuera plantada en frente, no se dio cuenta de cómo otro centauro -marrón y con ojos verdes- se paraba a su lado.

No podía ver las facciones de su rostro en la oscuridad, pero inclinó la cabeza para saludar.

El centauro de ojos bonitos contestó de la misma manera, abanicando la cola disimuladamente, parecía muy incómodo. Quedándose quieto como una piedra y recorriendo cada centímetro de su piel con los ojos.

Mocoso pervertido.

—¿Deberíamos ir…a mi casa? —dijo de pronto.

Esta vez ganó la total atención de Levi y se miraron largo rato.

—Ah, eres tú —Levi pensó que se trataba del sirviente de Erwin que por fin había llegado—. Dejaré que me guíes porque no conozco el lugar.

Mucho más animado, el centauro de ojos verdes sonrió y levantó la cabeza en su totalidad.

—Yo soy Eren —se presentó.

—Levi.

—Levi —repitió, tragando saliva, sin quitar la mirada de él—. Eres tan bonito.

—¿Gracias?

Caminaron en silencio por entre las casas rojas y las mujeres de pechos grandes, cada quien mirando al suelo ya que eran jóvenes y no estaban acostumbrados a la desnudez de las yeguas.

—No sé cómo empezar —Eren repasó su cabello achocolatado— Pero ya que aceptaste, ¿Debería preguntar cuanto cobras?

Seguro se refería a su carcaj, ese sirviente era muy avispado. Levi solía dar clases de arquería a los niños de su pueblo.

—Una moneda por sesión —contestó.

Los ojos de Eren se ampliaron.

—¡Tan poco!

—¿Por qué gritas?

—Lo siento, solo, es que estoy sorprendido —se disculpó— ¿No eres nuevo en esto?

—No, practico la profesión desde que era un niño.

Eren se mantuvo largo rato callado, apretando los labios y con el ceño fruncido.

Levi pensó que se veía lindo, tal vez podían forjar una amistad.

—Yo no tenía idea —rompió el silencio— cuando vine aquí pensé que sería fácil hacerlo, pero ahora que conozco tu historia no sé si deba…

—Sé que quieres aprender, noto que tu mirada no se aparta de mi arco —interrumpió Levi.

—¿Tan fácil soy de leer?

—Gajes del oficio.

—Sí, admito que es mi primera vez y mis padres me apoyaron para que lo hiciera —Eren enseñó las monedas que su padre le había dado para que fuera y perdiera la virginidad con alguna puta—, y tú llamaste mi atención, no pude dejar de ver tu lindo rostro y tienes…tienes un trasero admirable.

Levi perdió la concentración.

—¿Qué tengo que?

—Untraserobonitoygrande —repitió Eren, con la cara en llamas.

Era la primera vez que otro centauro le decía que tenía un buen trasero, Levi ocultó el tenue rubor de su rostro.

Que extrañas eran las personas de este pueblo.

Bichos raros.

—Es la primera vez que alguien halaga mi culo.

—Deberían hacerlo más seguido.

—Como sea, me caes bien ¿Quieres aprender o no?

Eren cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo y siguió caminando.

—Lo haré y te pagaré cincuenta monedas.

—No tienes por qué darme tanto dinero.

—Creo que lo vales.

Bien. De todas formas necesitaba dinero para comprar un nuevo arsenal de flechas.

Levi explicó que había aprendido el oficio desde que fuera un potro, sus maestros fueron los mejores y él se esforzó tanto que las manos le sangraban y se torció el tobillo dos veces. Pero valió la pena, ya que años después logró conseguir la puntería perfecta y no había quien no le pagara para aprender los secretos de tan bello y noble arte.

Esfuerzo, dedicación, sudor y sangre. Cada una de esas pruebas la había pasado con admirable entereza. Si Eren ponía empeño podía disfrutar de su primera vez y demostrar todo lo que sabía en fiestas o batallas.

—Créeme que estoy más que dispuesto para que me enseñes todo lo que sabes —le dijo Eren, más duro que nunca y usando toda la fuerza mental para no tener una erección en ese momento.

—No hay nadie que reprobara mis clases —musito Levi—.Por cierto ¿Cuánto falta para llegar?

—Es aquí —Eren se detuvo en la entrada de la finca—, mis padres no están en casa.

—Que bien, puedes hacer lo que quieras esta noche.

—Si…estoy seguro que lo lograré ¿Quieres pasar?

Entraron y Levi admiró los establos y sembradíos de naranja. ¿Naranja? No sabía que Erwin se dedicaba a la agricultura.

Eren le guió hacia una habitación pequeña y amueblada.

El de pelo negro se dio cuenta que esta no era la suya –la que usaba cuando era un niño-

—Es mi habitación.

—¿Por qué me traes a tu habitación?

Eren respiraba fuerte, temblando.

—Porque quiero —tenía que decirlo, era un semental ¿No? Su madre le había enseñado a ser todo un hombrecito, podía hacerlo— quiero follar contigo.

Levi abrió la boca, sonrojándose con fuerza esta vez.

Ambos eran jóvenes y ambos tenían quince años. Ninguno nunca había tenido relaciones antes, y aunque no fuera prohibido hacerlo con otro centauro –muchos comenzaban de esa manera- la oscuridad y el calor del momento hacía que sus corazones latieran como pulgas atrapadas bajo el agua.

—T-tengo un bote de aceite que compró mi madre —volvió a decir Eren—. Y he decidido que esta noche voy a convertirme en todo un semental.

—Es tu primera vez —sentenció Levi, ocultando su sonrisa.

—No tienes por qué burlarte.

—No lo hago, tranquilo —se calmó, fingiendo seriedad— ¿Así que mi trasero es bonito? —preguntó con cierta inocencia y picardía.

Eren asintió.

"Tú puedes, tu puedes" le decía su vocecita interna. "Sé todo un semental Eren Jaeger, métesela profundo y ambos giman de placer"

¡Por Júpiter! Eren gimió en voz baja al pensar que pronto eyacularía dentro de Levi, pero ¿no era muy pequeño?

—Tienes un buen tamaño.

—¿Qué?

—Tu polla —halagó Levi, sonriendo de manera perversa a la masa de carne que colgaba erecta entre las piernas del chico de ojos verdes y ardiente piel—, es enorme.

Eren levantó la pata trasera, intentando cubrir su erección, mientras Levi tomaba el pote de aceite y se encerraba en el baño.

.

.

.

Levi se sostenía del cabecero de la cama y maldijo cuando Eren logró meter los cuatro dedos dentro de su apretada entrada.

Para ser unos inexpertos lo hacían muy bien –gracias a las recomendaciones del doctor Jaeger-, Eren derramó más aceite voluminoso, manchando las sábanas de su madre.

El centauro de pelo negro gimió y cerró los ojos, apretando los dientes, muy fuerte.

Para que pudieran follar como la naturaleza mandaba, Eren debía tener una tiesa erección y él tenía que estar exageradamente lubricado.

Decidieron que el brazo del centauro de ojos verdes tendría el honor de quitarle la virginidad

Aceite, dedos resbalosos y una limpieza profunda hicieron que Levi soltara su propia erección y gimiera en voz alta cuando el pulgar apretó su próstata.

—Todo está dentro —informó Eren.

—Genial, puedo sentirlo.

—Espera, voy a —Eren embistió— empujar un poco más.

—Oh, mierda —la abanicada cola de Levi permanecía en alto— un poco más.

—¿Así?

—Un poco más.

—Ya no puedo meter más.

Iniciaron un lento movimiento con Levi inclinándose hacia adelante y Eren tirando con suavidad. La entrada se dilataba poco a poco, pero la nariz de Eren comenzó a picar por el fuerte olor a jabón que Levi había usado para limpiarse.

Iba a correrse muy pronto y Eren se sentía engullido hasta el cansancio, habían pasado dos horas. Ya era tiempo de hacerlo, para convertirse en todo un semental.

"Tú puedes Eren"

Entonces las cosas se pusieron realmente feas.

—¿¡Que carajos pasa!? —exigió saber Levi cuando Eren no sacó el brazo.

—¡No lo sé! —absortó, el de ojos verdes tiró con fuerza—Puedes….¿puedes dejar de apretarme tanto?

—Jódete imbécil —lloriqueó Levi— y saca tu maldita mano de una buena vez

—No puedo.

—¿Qué?

—No puedo.

Completamente asustado, Levi fue el primero en atisbar el peligro.

—No te atrevas a abrir la mano, Eren Jaeger —advirtió.

El nombrado frunció el ceño.

—¿Acaso dijiste mi nombre completo?

—Te lo advierto.

—No trates de retarme.

—Esto no terminara bien para ninguno de los dos —suspiró Levi— si nos relajamos y…¡AH! Carajo, hijo de puta.

Eren pensaba en disculparse, pero al escuchar las sucias palabras que salían de la boca de Levi, se enojó en verdad

—Como llamaste a mi madre, maldita mula.

Pero Levi podía enojarse aún mejor.

—Hijo de puta —repitió, molesto por la situación—, no pienso retractarme.

—Eso está por verse —amenazó Eren, sombrío.

—¿Y qué puedes hacer un "semental" de cuarta como tú?

Aquello crispó los nervios de Eren y estaba punto de gritarle cuando de pronto se detuvo y una malévola sonrisa cruzo por su salvaje cara.

—Este dedito compró un huevito —cantó.

Dentro del apretado interior, el dedo índice se curvó, ocasionando un insoportable malestar en el interior de Levi.

—¡Para Eren!

—Y este dedito lo echó a coser —siguió cantando— pide disculpas.

—No te atrevas a continuar.

—Este dedito le puso sal.

—Mierda, mierda, ¡ya basta hijo de tu puta madre!

El siguiente dedo se ensañó en toda su gloria.

—Y este dedito lo revolvió…

Levi gritó, eyaculando al instante y sufriendo un fuerte espasmo que le hizo llorar como una nena.

—Me retracto —susurró, cansado— tu madre no es una puta.

El ultimo dedo se quedó en su lugar y Eren le palmeó el lomo.

—Fuiste muy valiente, bebé —dijo.

Habían olvidado leer la etiqueta del frasco y Carla nunca pensó que su hijo trajera a otro macho a la casa

El Gel contractor vaginal permanecía en silencio sobre la cómoda, observándolo todo.

Para cuando llegaron al hospital, cubriéndose el rostro con una manta, el padre de Eren quiso morirse de la vergüenza y Erwin vino para aclarar el malentendido -¡su sobrino no era una puta, por el amor de lo más sagrado!— y pasar la noche en vela, cuidando de un adolorido Levi que no pudo moverse de la cama durante una semana entera.

Pero Eren estuvo ahí cuando el dieron de alta, con un cesto de manzanas como regalo y el valor necesario para pedirle una cita.

Levi aceptó, pero no volverían a intentar convertirse en sementales durante mucho tiempo.

Esas cosas podían esperar.

* * *

 **Este es un fanfic que participa del #FanFest: Ereri de la página Shingeki no avery y Ereri traducciones. El link se encuentra en mi perfil de fanfiction, creo que mañana publicaran los trabajos donde tambien encontrarán el de muchas otras autoras bastante buenas.  
**

 **La canción "este dedito" se encuentra en youtube ;)**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **\\._./**


End file.
